Operation of icy love
by Chichi4goku
Summary: Goku and Chichi were a perfect couple, both were deeply inlove. but faith seperates them when Goku actually breaks up with her for unknown reason. GCC Extreme OOC!
1. chapter 1

A/N: hi!! this is just my second fic so, pls. be nice. and i'm still working on my other one.. but it only has 2 review * cries* but oh well its better than nothing. and i hope i get more reviews here.  
  
well here goes.....  
  
'chapter one : how could the one that i gave my hear to, brake my heart?'  
  
It had been 2 months since they had gotten together; a month since he had told her he loved her ; a day since had he broken her heart. she was crushed, he didnt mean to hurt her but he did; noone know why did they broke up even her; she loved him, she truly did, and she wasnt about to just let him go. he had no reason to break up with her. so why? she needs to find out! she had to! and no one is going to stop her.  
  
' Operation of Icy love '  
  
Chichi mao, run out of her house and went to school. she had grown into a beautiful young lady. chichi had long black hair that she always tie up into a ponytail, and she has dark brown eyes. she was sweet, and so innocent but when you get her angry she will burst but still most people of her school adored her even her teachers. she had half of the male population of her school chasing after her, though she didnt notice. that is until she started dating Son goku, a young handsome teen ager, was a lil' bit mean. But sometimes he will glare at those men who dared to look at his chichi.  
  
Goku son a had been the love of her life for the past few months. In the beginning, it was just passing taunts to each other when passing eachother by in the canteen, but that eventually led to playful flirting, and finally led to a relationship. At first, bulma, chichi's bestfriend, yamcha, and vegeta, thought it was impossible for goku and chichi to have a relationship but they eventually saw the way chichi and goku's face lit up whenever they saw eachother. goku's usual smirk was transformed into a smile that he gave to noone else but chichi. Chichi's eyes sparkled whenever she saw him and she always found it haRd to stand up straight around him.  
  
' but its all over now' thought chichi and sighed to herself. she went inside the room where all the rest of the students were gathered for a halloween ball. She didnt know why he broke up with her in the first place. but she promised to herself that she was going to find out why he had broken up with her. chichi had come to the ball all alone, not really want to go with anyone, seeing as she just broke up with her boyfriend a day before. she walked to the room, searching for bulma, vegeta, and yamcha. she eventually found the at a table, sweating from all the dancing they had been doing. chichi chatted with the trio for a while until her eyes fell on a dark spiky haired that sticks out everywhere. she watched him and she notcied that he's looking for someone. Goku suddenly looked at her direction and their wyes locked. it seemed that his search was over. he made his way to a table next to hers and she got up and left. he thought she had left because of him, but boy he was wrong. the next thing goku knew, she was standing on the stage that was set up for the band that was playing that night.  
  
' Now that i got his attention, i can go through this,' Chichi told herself  
  
The lead singer of the band that was playing there, asked for everyone's attention when he got it, he began to speak, " Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special treat tonight. Miss Chichi mao would like to sing a song for you, all here tonight. so without further a do, I present to you Chichi mao singing ' the one i Gave my heart to' by the deceased singer Aaliyah."  
  
Chichi walked up from behind the singer and was greated by a loud round of applause and cheers. she felt a blush creep into her face. she searched the crowd and found goku staring at her. suddenly all the lights went out and a spotlight was set straight to chichi, then she started to sing......  
  
'How could the one that i gave me heat to, break my heart so bad?  
  
how could the one who made me happy, make me feel so bad?  
  
wont somebody tell me? So i can understand  
  
If you love me, how could you hurt me like that?  
  
How could the one i throw my i gave the world to, Throw my world away?  
  
How could the one who said i love you, say things you say?  
  
How could the one i was so true too, just tell me lies?  
  
How could the one i gave my heart to, break this heart of mine?  
  
Tell me.....  
  
Ho could you be so cruel to me, when i gave you everything  
  
All my love, All i had Inside  
  
How could you just walked out the door?  
  
How could you not love me anymore?  
  
I thought we had forever  
  
I can't understand  
  
How could the one i shared my dreams with, take my dreams from me?  
  
How Could The Love That Brought Such Pleasure, Bring Such Misery?  
  
Won't Somebody Tell Me? Somebody Tell Me Please.  
  
If You Love Me, How Could You Do That To Me?  
  
Tell me...  
  
How Could you just Walk Out The Door?  
  
How Could You Not Love Me Anymore?  
  
I Thought We Had Forever.  
  
I Can't Understand.  
  
How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break My Heart So Bad?  
  
How Could The One Who Made Me Happy, Make Me Feel So Sad?  
  
Won't Somebody Tell Me? So I Can Understand.  
  
If You Love Me, How Could You Hurt Me Like That?  
  
How Could The One I Gave My World To, Throw My World Away?  
  
How Could The One Who Said I Love You, Say The Things You Say?  
  
How Could The One I Was So True Too Just Tell Me Lies?  
  
How Could The One I Gave My Heart To.....  
  
How Could The One I Gave My Heart To....  
  
How Could The One I Gave My Heart To Break This Heart of Mine?  
  
Tell Me........'  
  
She sang her song all the while starind at goku and he just gawked at her. Chichi said a polite 'thank you' That was followed by another thunderous round of applause and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face. Goku pounded his fist on the table, angry with himself. He also stormed out of the room but he did not follow her. vegeta and yamcha were about to follow him but a certain blue haired lady stoped them.  
  
" what are you doing bulma? move aside, Goku doesnt deserve to live after what he did to chichi," Vegeta said, balling his fist together in pure anger and rage was written all over his face. his faced softened though, when he felt bulma's hand grab his and speak softly.  
  
" you guys, dont be such an idiots. cant you see goku is hurting too? didnt you see the way he stormed out of the room just as chichi did? and he aslo didnt have a date to the ball, even though he could get almost any girl in the school he wanted. i truly believe that he truly cares for chichi, vegeta. Heck, i think he loves her for god's sake!" bulma said  
  
" yeah, vegeta, she has a point. havent you seen the way they looked at eachother? damn they truly care for eachother," yamcha said  
  
vegeta sighed. and agreed.  
  
"Maybe someone was threatening chichi, and goku broke their relationship to protect her," bulma stated. "bulma's right," said yamcha " we'll just have to find out" said vegeta. bulma and yamcha nodded. thier going to make a plan to get goku to tell the truth. to be continued...... _______________________________________________________________ like it? oh pls. review... i beg you... 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hi again!! hey thanks everyone for your reviews!! sorry i couldn't update soon.  
  
and oh yeah, chichi also has a older brother named james...  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Chichi leaned on a tree and sobbed, thinking to herself, ' Atleast i got all of the questions out of my system' she tried to tell herself reassuringly, but no avail. She suddenly heard foot steps coming closer and then she felt a reassuringly hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a very familiar, very loving face.  
  
" James..." (couldn't think of a name ^_^;) chichi mumbled and run into his arms.  
  
" Shhh..... it'll be alright, chi" James said, as he held his little sister in his arms tightly. she sniffed and looked up.  
  
" No James it wont. why, oh why did he do this to me? why? we were so inlove" chichi manage to cry out and began to sob all over again. " Chi, your too good for him, but i know that you still love him so there's no point on telling you that. i also know that he still has feelings for you. it was practically written across his forhead when he was staring at you on stage tonight. You were great, by the way" James said while smiling on his little sis. She manage to laugh and stayed in James arms until he finally said, " Come on, chi. you need to go to bed. You want to look stunning tomorrow so that Goku realizes what a great girl he's just lost." She nodded and he walked her back home.  
  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~~**~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile at Goku's house....  
  
Goku was in his room, busy being furious with himself. His thoughts were in a jumble inside his head. ' I'm so stupid! How i cause her so much pain? She deserves way better than me. She hates me! She needs to know that truth of what i really feel about her, but i dont wanna cause her anymore pain than i already have. wha have i done?!' Goku thought angerly to himself ' what am i going to do now?' He continued to practically pull out his hair thinking about Chichi until he finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
7:30 am  
  
At bulma's house....  
  
RRIINNGG! a very tired and sleepy bulma woke up and looked at the clock. " aarrrgghhh, why does school start so damn early!" bulma said out loud, and walked through the bathroom to take a bath. 30 min. after bulma came out of the bathroom and got dressed. When bulma was about to leave, the phone rang.  
  
" Hello?" Bulma answered  
  
" Bulma, where are you? i thought your coming here early so that we could discuss our plan!" yamcha said.  
  
" I waked up late yamcha! dont worry, we could discuss that plan later after school" Bulma said  
  
" Well okay if you say so, but you know what..." he got cut off  
  
" tell me later, i'm already late!!!!!!" bulma said while hangign the phone.  
  
" Bye dad!" bulma said while walking out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~~**~*~*~*~*~~**~ 2:30 pm  
  
At school...  
  
" Hey Chichi!" a very happy bulma walked to her best friend. " Hi bulma" Chichi said. Bulma noticed that chichi looked soo sad, well, she already know why, but she also needs to comfort her bestfriend. " Hey Chichi, cheer up! you still havent lost Goku, and you'll never will, he's for you and your for him. you guy's are one! and don't worry, you still have friends to lean on. Just chill, Just forget all your problems, well take care of this we promise." bulma said. " aww, bulma your too sweet! thanks for everything you did to me, you were always there when i need a friend, thnak you soo much." chichi hugged bulma tightly, " your welcome" Bulma hugged her back  
  
" well see you after school, Chi" bulma said  
  
" k cya." chichi said  
  
Chichi walked to her locker and thought about what bulma had just told her, ' maybe bulma's right, maybe i should take it easy' She tooked Her books out of her locker. when chichi was about to go to her next period she bumped on someone and all of her books that she was carying was now scattered on the floor.  
  
" I'm so sorry, miss" hey, that voice sound so familiar, she looked up to see who it was, She gasps it was..  
  
" Goku..?"  
  
" Hi, chichi," goku said, but chichi quickly gathered her books and tried to leave but goku grabbed her arm.  
  
" look chichi, we need to talk" Goku said and realeased her arm, but she did not respnse she just walked and dissappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~**~  
  
Nice? Bad? is chapter 1 better than Chapter 2? sorry i didnt update soon. anyway's thanks everyone for reviewing! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: oh man! it took me a almost a month to update! i'm really really sorry! anyways thanks everyone for reviewing, especially Nisha!! well here's chapter 3 i hope you guys will like this story and Pls. review! Jan. 10 was my b-day and a review from you guys will be a very very nice gift for me!  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Operation of icy love  
  
Chapter 3...  
  
At Chichi's house...  
  
' Aaagghh! why did i walked away from him? that was all i like right? to work things out with him again?' Chichi thought to herself as she walked to her room and let herself fall on her bed. ' i shouldn't worry about that now, i'm very tired and i want to sleep' she thought and she closed her eyes,When she was about to sleep, her door swang open and a very happy looking James walked in. " Hey Chichi!!!" Chichi opened her eyes and greeted her older Brother "Hey James". James noticed that Something was wrong with his little sister, " hey chichi what's wrong?" Chichi shooked her head " Nothing's wrong James, I'm just tired and i just want to Rest" James knew that chichi was lying "Ok, I know somethings wrong with ya so spit it out lil' missy!!" James said " Hey your acting as if your my father!" Chichi said while chuckling and playfully nudge James " well, i'm just very concerned chi, so tell me what's wrong so i could make ya feel better" James said  
  
" Fine, I met Goku this morning and he said he want our relationship to work out, but i did not listen to him and i walked away, Chichi said " Why did you walked away from him, i thought you wan't to work things out with him?" said james " well, I feel like i'm not yet ready to get back with him, not now" Chichi said " I understand, But if that Goku guy tries to hurt you, i'm gonna kill him!" James was about to leave but Chichi grab his arms and hug him " Thanks for being there for me, i'm so lucky to have a big brother like you" Chichi said " No problem lil' sis, but remember your too good for that Goku guy" Jame said as he left Chichi's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
At bulma's house...  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, and Yamcha had been at bulma's house for hours trying to Make a plan to get Goku and Chichi back. " ok, you guys, here's the plan. Yamcha, you go to Goku's house and make him to come to my house tomorrow morning, k?" Bulma said " Sure, Bulma.but what are you going to do with him?" Yamcha asked  
  
" Easy, I'm gonna make him tell me why had he Broken up with Chichi" Bulma said  
  
" Oh, but what if he doesn't tell?" Vegeta asked  
  
" Well, If he doesn't tell me, i'm just gonna find out myself!" Bulma exclaimed  
  
" ok. but...." Yacha stopped when Bulma yelled..  
  
" But NOTHING!! NOW WHY don't you go to goku's house Right NOW and Tell him to come to my house Tomorrow morning!!!!!" Bulma yelled  
  
" Y-y-yes mam!" Yamcha stormed out of the room and wen't to Goku's house.  
  
Vegeta laughed and said " Oh man! i can't believe yamchas scared of you,bulma, hehe" Bulma gave him a death glare and said " And you mister!!! you help yamcha to get Goku come here!!, understand?" " Y-y-yes mam!" Vegeta soon followed yamcha.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
short? i know! well i'm sorry but i'll promise i'll update sooner and pls. pls. review!! also, thanks Lady Nightshade for reviewing. 


	4. Chapter4!

A/N: I'm soo sorry for not updating sooner!!i was soo busy!! anyways thanks everyone for reviewing, i really, really appreciate that! well here goes chapter 4! and oh yeah, i know vegetas kinda OOC but oh well, you guys dont mind right?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Operation of icy love ( Chapter 4 )  
  
  
  
" Hey, Yamcha, Wait up!" Vegeta yelled as he ran to yamcha. yamcha turned around and saw Vegeta running towards him. " Vegeta, why are you here? aren't you suppuse to help bulma?" Yamcha asked "Well, yeah, but she started screaming at me and told me to help you talk with goku" Vegeta said. " oh, okay" yamcha said simply as he and vegeta stopped to look at goku's house, they stared in awe, it was their first to see goku's house, and they didn't know that it was this big! it was like a mansion except it was just a little smaller.  
  
" Woah! are you sure that's goku's house?!" Vegeta asked, very shocked  
  
" Well, this is the address that bulma wrote in this paper" Yamcha said as he hand vegeta a little peice of paper where Bulma put goku's address on it. Vegeta stared at it and then to the house.  
  
" Well maybe bulma made a mistake" Vegeta said  
  
" Oh! Lets just knock and asked if this is really goku's house, 'kay?" Yamcha said a little annoyed.  
  
" Well..... Alright" Vegeta said.  
  
Yamcha and Vegeta walked towards the house and knock on the door.  
  
Inside Goku's house  
  
Goku was watching t.v. in the living room and heared a knock on the door, he decided he better go and see who it was. Goku slowly opened the door and saw Yamcha and Vegeta standing, looking at him.  
  
" Hey Yamcha, Vegeta! what made you come in here" Goku said  
  
"Well, Bulma needs to talk to you Goku" Yamcha said  
  
" Oh, really? well, do you guys want to drink something inside before we go to bulma's house?" Goku asked.  
  
" Thanks, Goku" Vegeta and yamcha said as goku welcomed them inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku let Vegeta and Yamcha stay in the living room.  
  
" You, guys sit down and watch t.v. first, while i change, 'kay?" Goku asked.  
  
" Okay, Goku" Yamcha and vegeta said in unison. as goku left them, tehy started to turn on the t.v.  
  
" wow! his t.v sure is huge!" vegeta said as he turn on the t.v.  
  
30 minutes later, Goku came and turned of the t.v.  
  
" Hey, Goku!! we were watching that!" Yamcha said angerly (sp?)  
  
" We better go, bulma might be might at you guys for being so late" Goku said. yamcha just nodded  
  
" what did she want to talk about anyways?" Goku asked  
  
" Well, you'll see" Vegeta smirked  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At bulma's house.....  
  
" AAARRGH! What took them so long to get goku?!!" Bulma yelled  
  
" Hey bulma! we got goku!" Yamcha said but bulma just yelled at him..  
  
" What took you guys soo long?!" bulma asked  
  
" Well, it was kind of my fault, bulma, i let yamcha and vegeta to watch t.v. first while i change" Goku said  
  
" Yeah, and it took Goku forever to change!" Vegeta said  
  
" Anyways, what did you want to talk about, bulma?" Goku said changing the subject  
  
" Well, its about....."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what do you guys think will happen? well, yall just have to wait!! well heres the summary for the next chapter: Bulma will ask Goku about what happen between Chichi and Him and how and why did the broke up. anyways thanks to: dbzgal, bec126, Nisha, chacha!, son videl, rice, karina, and Lady Nightshade! thanks!! I'm glad yall like my story!! and i promise next time i will update sooner! and i promise it wont take a month! well i g2g, dont forget to r&r, buh -bye! 


	5. cHApTeR 5

**A/N: Wohoo!! I actually updated this story, horray for me!! And to all those****Reviewers out there thank you soo much!! You guys are my inspiration!! With ****Out you guys I wont update this story (scratches head and smiles) anyways ****Hope you guys continue supporting this fic and also if u have any chance pass ****By my other fanfic called "undecided who I love" Thanks again! P.S. pls r&r!**

* * *

****

**Chapter 5 : How it actually Happened.**

Previously:

At bulma's house.....  
  
"AAARRGH! What took them so long to get goku?!!" Bulma yelled  
  
"Hey bulma! We got goku!" Yamcha said but bulma just yelled at him..  
  
"What took you guys soo long?!" bulma asked  
  
"Well, it was kind of my fault, bulma, i let yamcha and vegeta to watch t.v. first while i change" Goku said  
  
"Yeah and it took Goku forever to change!" Vegeta said  
  
"Anyways, what did you want to talk about, bulma?" Goku said changing the subject  
  
"Well, it's about....."

PRESENT

"Well, it's about you and Chi, Goku.. I'm very worried about you two. And I really want to know what had happened on that very day when you broke up with her. It's strange you see. Both of you were inlove, right? Then why Goku?! Why did you broke up with her?!" Bulma asked him in a serious way with a mixture of anger.

"I...." Goku couldn't find those words he was about to say to bulma instead he stood up and he looked Bulma straight into her eyes.

"Do you Really want to Know the Truth Bulma? Does it really mean anything to you?? Why do you guys care so much? I know you guys are worried but.. it's a private thing And only I can take care of this problem..."

" I want to Know!!! And we care soo much because we want you to work things out with Chichi by the help of us, your friends... and if you don't want to express your feelings and if you don't want to work things out with your girl Then Fine! You may leave as soon as You want Goku Son!" Bulma said angrily as she stood up also and glared at Goku who was in complete shock of Bulma's sudden burst.

"um...er.. Sorry Bulma, I didn't mean to upset you it's just that... if I tell you what actually happened there's a possibility that you guys might get mad at me... "Goku Explained.

"We Wont Goku, I promise you that... why would we?," Bulma chuckled as she walk towards Goku and she put her hands over his shoulder and she gave him a reassuring smile and continued "even if we get mad at you we would probably still be helping you solve this thing with chichi! Because I care soo much about my Best Friend and I want her to be with her love." Goku smiled at her as he listens.

"Well Bulma... if that's what you want then Okay! Ill tell you the whole Story!"

"Yay!! Go on with the story!"

"Well, it all happened when my mother had come home from London. She asked me to stay home for the rest of the day and told me to stay with her for awhile to spend quality time with her. I agreed, and so we did have a great day, but after we eat dinner at home she talked to me and told me that I will be meeting my, fiancé whom she picked when she was in London. I was in complete shock and told her that I'm not marrying that girl she picked cause I already have chichi. She got mad at me and told me to break up with chichi so that I can marry Francine, the girl she picked. I ran to my room and cried that day, Bulma! It wasn't easy for me to break up with chi. I loved her... but because of my mother I was forced to break up with chi,"

"hey hold on! Then why aren't you married right now? Aren't you suppose to marry That Francine Girl??" Bulma asked she was really confused right now.

"Yeah, I was... but actually Francine's mother died and they cancelled our wedding...and to be honest with you bulma... I actually fell inloved with Francine right after a month me and chichi broke up... me and Francine spend soo much quality time together that we actually fell inlove... but still, I always think about chi, my love for chichi was so strong! I even love her more than my life bulma!!" Goku Said

"I can see that! And up to now you still love her right?? And that's why me, Yamcha and Vegeta are here to help you out... and the 3 of us have a plan and youll see what will happen next!! Hehe! And Goku I think your story was great, it's like a fairy tale... and your mother did tried to Arranged marriage with you, so it's not your fault, It's your mom's fault. And I think you broke up with chi so that you could no further hurt her. Am I right?" Bulma asked and Goku nodded.

"Ok well lets see... tomorrow I'll talk to chi and discuss something to her... for now thanks goku for your lovely time!! You can go home now!!" Bulma said as she pushed Goku out of her house and when goku was out she locked her door and called out for yamcha and Vegeta.

"What now Bulma??" Yamcha asked

"That's not important dummy!! What did he say Bulma??" Vegeta pushed Yamcha ayaw and asked bulma

"Enough you two!! It's time for the Plan to get Goku and chichi back!!" Bulma smirked.

**End of chapter 5**

* * *

****

**what do u guys think?? Is it good?? Bad?? Pls r&r !! I beg of you guys and I will update if I got enough reviews ok?? On the next chappie Goku and chichi will get a chance to talk ALONE!! Chichi4goku signing off... byez!**


End file.
